Quer apostar?
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Ultimamente, tudo se resume a apostas para os Marotos. Quer apostar? xD Sirem. Slash.


Título: Quer apostar?

Autora: Ivi

Beta: Tachel. Muito obrigada!

Classificação: PG

Personagem: James Potter, Peter Petigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black. 

Avisos: Slash

Disclaimer: Todos personagens são da J.K. Rowling. Não ganho nada com eles.

Referente a palavra nº 53 (mentira) da minha table. Escrita especialmente para a Tachel (te enganei xD) como presente muito atrasado de aniversário. Parabéns, querida.

* * *

**Quer apostar?**

Remus estava terminando o dever de Feitiços quando Prongs se jogou ao seu lado, espalhando o material pela mesa, e foi logo dizendo:

- Aposto que, em cinco minutos, ele leva um tapa.

Remus nem ergueu os olhos do seu pergaminho para observar o casal que era o centro das atenções do salão Comunal da Grifinória ao responder:

- Dois minutos. Se perder, você faz o dever de Transfiguração.

- Fechado. Se você perder, faz o de Poções.

Os dois apertaram as mãos e verificaram o relógio. Remus concluiu sua redação bem a tempo de ouvir:

- Sirius Black, você é um cachorro mentiroso. - E a garota loira, vermelha de raiva, desferiu um sonoro tapa no rosto de Sirius.

Remus apenas deu um sorriso e jogou o livro de Transfiguração para Prongs que começou a resmungar.

- Não é possível. Como você sabia?

Remus nem se dignou a responder, já pegando o material de Runas Antigas. Seus trabalhos estavam muito atrasados com as aulas que perdeu na Lua Cheia e, se não tomasse cuidado, poderia acabar perdendo pontos e pegando uma detenção. Não tinha nem começado quando Sirius se juntou a eles, ainda esfregando o rosto.

- Putz, que mão pesada que essa menina tem. – disse e espalhou o próprio material pela mesa.

- Padfoot, o que fez para merecer isso dessa vez?

- Eu, Prongs? Nada.- Ao perceber que ninguém ali ia acreditar nele, Sirius confessou. – Tínhamos um encontro ontem e eu não compareci.

Remus revirou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. Pegou o livro de Poções e jogou na direção de Sirius.

- Você perdeu. O dever de Poções é seu.

Sirius fez um muxoxo e pegou o livro.

- Puxa, Moony. Além de não me defender e permitir que eu fosse agredido, você ainda quer que eu pague essa aposta estúpida?

- Ei, ei. Péra. Moony, desde quando você virou um aproveitador? – Prongs falou indignado. – Você apostou com Padfoot para fazer seu dever também?

Remus completou o que escrevia e se voltou para Prongs.

- Sim, apostei. E eu não sou um aproveitador. – disse calmamente.

- Claro que é. Você está nos explorando para fazer seus deveres. – Prongs disse, fechando o livro de Transfiguração.

Remus colocou a pena sobre mesa e virou-se para o amigo.

- Ah, foi? Quem chegou aqui propondo uma aposta? – Não esperou resposta e continuou. – Eu apenas aceitei. Não tenho culpa se você calculou o tempo errado. – Virou-se para Sirius. – E por que eu deveria defendê-lo?

- Porque eu não fui me encontrar com a garota por sua culpa.

Remus, que tinha voltado a pegar a pena para continuar o dever, largou-a e voltou-se para Sirius, escolhendo seu olhar mais ameaçador e falou numa voz baixa:

- Eu o impedi? Pra início de conversa, você nem deveria ter marcado esse encontro. Eu te avisei a esse respeito, mas você me ouviu? Não. Então, não reclama.

Sirius havia se afastado instintivamente à medida que Remus ia falando. Engoliu em seco quando Remus praticamente rosnou a frase final.

- Eu... Mas o que eu poderia fazer?

- Poderia ter dito 'não'?

Remus se afastou, reassumindo sua expressão calma e arrancando suspiros de alívio de James e Peter.

- Eu tentei! Mas ela foi insistente! E ainda me bateu. – Falou com uma voz indignada, esfregando novamente o local atingido.

Remus deu um suspiro de enfado e disse:

- Mas o que você queria? Quer apostar que eu sei exatamente o que aconteceu?

Sirius o encarou e deu um sorrisinho arrogante.

- Eu aceito. Se eu perder, faço o dever de História da Magia. Se eu ganhar, o de Poções é seu.

Apertaram as mãos e Remus disse, tendo total atenção dos seus três amigos:

- Quando você foi conversar com a menina, deve ter contado uma mentira infantil. Algo do tipo 'eu adormeci enquanto estudava'.

Sirius fez um som sufocado, Peter e James riram. Remus tinha acertado a primeira parte.

- Depois, ela começou a te pressionar. Você pode até ser convincente quando mente, mas dizer que dormiu estudando? Mesmo quem não te conhece sabe que isso é impossível. Você nunca permanece tanto tempo na frente de um livro. A menos é claro que esteja tramando alguma brincadeira. Então, você deve ter perdido a paciência e falado algo como 'ah, eu não fui porque não quis' ou 'eu tinha um encontro com alguém mais interessante'. Acho que a segunda alternativa é a melhor. Ela se enfureceu, te xingou e te estapeou. Fim. Pague a aposta.

Quando Remus terminou, encontrou três pares de olhos o encarando totalmente estupefatos.

- Como você...? – Sirius balbuciou.

- Elementar, meu caro Watson. Lógica. Você às vezes é tão previsível.

- Quem é Watson? E eu não sou previsível. – Sirius falou indignado.

- Esquece, Padfoot. O que importa é que eu acertei. – E estendeu o livro de História da Magia para o amigo.

Sirius bufou e se dedicou aos deveres. Remus apenas olhou para Prongs e Peter, e logo os quatro se concentraram em suas tarefas. Tinha quase uma hora que estavam naquela atividade até que uma garota se aproximou da mesa deles. Remus a reconheceu como uma aluna do sétimo ano. Provavelmente, não estava ali na hora do outro 'show'. Suspeita confirmada quando ela disse, ligeiramente encabulada:

- Sirius, desculpe incomodar, mas podemos conversar?

Sirius levantou-se, dando um sorriso brilhante e se afastou da mesa deles.

- Você devia tentar impedi-lo de fazer isso, Moony. – Prongs falou enquanto consultava o livro a sua frente.

- Mais, Prongs? Só se eu o amarrar!

James deu uma risadinha sacana e disse:

- É uma alternativa.

-Muito engraçado. Pior que ele deve ter combinado de sair com ela. Quer apostar? – Remus não evitou o sorriso quando disse a última frase.

- Nem pensar. Já estou com excesso de dever para fazer. E a culpa é sua.

- Minha culpa? Só resolvi entrar no seu jogo e de Sirius. Tudo não era na base da aposta? Que culpa tenho se sou o melhor de nós?

Prongs o encarou, balançando a cabeça e rindo.

- Ficar tanto tempo na companhia de Padfoot está te fazendo mal. Falou como ele agora.

Os dois riram e Sirius voltou em seguida, exibindo uma cara fechada.

- Não consegui escapar, ela vai estar me esperando mais tarde em frente à lareira.

- Sirius, quando você quer, sabe ser a pessoa mais idiota do mundo. – Remus falou com cansaço e começou a guardar seus materiais. – Você é especialista em inventar mentiras, mas se não conseguia, por que simplesmente não agiu impulsivamente e falou que não queria?

- Moony, desculpa, mas eu não sabia como dizer. Eu...

-É melhor ficar calado, Padfoot. Você sabe que minha paciência se reduz drasticamente próximo a Lua Cheia. – Abaixou-se e rosnou.- Sorte sua que ela já passou.

- Moony, espera. Eu...

Remus deu um olhar que o calou instantaneamente. Virou-se para Prongs e estendeu um pergaminho.

- Toma, meu dever de Transfiguração. Pode copiar.

James deu um sorriso largo e passou a ler o dever do amigo freneticamente.

- Mas já estava pronto?

- Claro. Eu só queria obrigá-lo a estudar um pouco antes de deixá-lo copiar.

- Você é cruel, Moony.

-Se é assim, vou pegar meu dever de volta. – Remus disse, divertido.

- Não, não. Eu estava só brincando.

Remus virou-se para Sirius e disse:

- E você, eu quero meus deveres de Poções e História da Magia prontos até amanhã.

- Nossa, eu não vou conseguir dormir desse jeito. – Sirius resmungou.

- Pense pelo lado positivo: pelo menos, não vai se atrasar para seu encontro. – disse e se afastou.

Assim que Remus saiu, James falou casualmente para Sirius:

- Você vai acabar perdendo Moony se continuar agindo desse jeito, Padfoot.

- Você acha?

- Claro que sim. O Moony é um cara legal, boa pinta, as garotas mais novas vivem suspirando por conta daquele ar de mistério e educação dele. Além disso, vivem se perguntando como um cara como ele pode andar com caras como nós.

- Como é que é? Onde você ouviu isso?

Sirius falou tão alto que atraiu a atenção de alguns alunos que estavam próximos.

- Sabe como é. A gente acaba ouvindo uma coisinha aqui, outra ali. –James respondeu fingindo descaso.

Peter que assentiu e Sirius olhou ao redor, localizando Remus parado ao lado de uma mesa dos quartanistas, ligeiramente reclinado perto de uma garota. Não pensou duas vezes e largou tudo, indo na direção de Moony, decidido.

Remus nem conseguiu reagir antes de Sirius puxá-lo para um longo beijo que fez todo Salão Comunal ficar em completo silêncio. Quando se separaram, Sirius disse ameaçador:

- Nós somos namorados. Não ousem se aproximar dele.

Não esperou resposta e saiu arrastando Remus em direção ao dormitório.

- Sirius, espera.

- Não, Moony. Não vou esperar mais nada. – E puxou o outro.

Remus se soltou e fez um sinal para ele, indo até a mesa onde Prongs e Wormtail estavam. Retirou os deveres de Poções, História da Magia e Runas Antigas, e entregou para eles que exibiam grandes sorrisos felizes.

- Eu te falei, Moony. Era só deixar comigo, que eu resolvia esse caso em dois tempos. Conforme prometido, as garotas vão parar de importunar vocês por um bom tempo. – James falou e deu um largo sorriso ao completar.

- Tenho até medo de saber o que falou para Padfoot. – Remus fez uma expressão preocupada. – Não contou nenhuma mentira absurda, não é?

- Não. Apenas – James fez uma pausa teatral - enfeitei um pouco a verdade. Foi a aposta mais fácil que já ganhei.

Remus apenas balançou a cabeça e riu.

- Foi a melhor aposta que já perdi.

Começou a andar em direção ao impaciente Sirius que olhava ameaçador em todas as direções e ignorou completamente os comentários ao seu redor. Começaram a subir as escadas, lado a lado, e quando estavam no meio dela, Sirius gritou para Prongs:

- É melhor demorarem bastante antes de darem as caras no dormitório.

James e Peter começaram a rir, e Sirius já os acompanhava quando notou o olhar furioso de Remus.

- Moony, desculpe. Não era minha intenção.

Sirius exibiu uma expressão tão fingida de arrependimento que Remus acabou rindo e disse:

- Padfoot, tenho que concordar com aquela menina. Você literalmente é um Cachorro mentiroso. E vai pagar caro por aquele comentário.

Sirius riu abertamente.

- Mesmo?

- Quer apostar?

Foi tudo que se ouviu, antes que entrassem no quarto e lançassem o feitiço de privacidade.


End file.
